A bonfire
by Demonqueen82
Summary: a one shot that got stuck in my head


**A/N was listening to music and Bella & pack started whispering in my head so I needed to get this down. This is not connected to any of my other stories. it is a world of its own. I am working on the next chapter of Between Two Worlds just trying to keep the flow natural. should be up hopefully by Monday**

Leah, Seth and the twins finished setting up the karaoke machine as Bella watched them trying not to laugh.

They were celebrating her coming home from college for the summer. She had become part of the pack when they had saved her from Victoria and Laurent after the Cullens had left her. Jacob had healed her from Edward's departure until he had left her as well. She had been nearly completely brokenhearted in Edward's meadow when the two of them had shown up and she would have let them have her if it meant protecting her dad. Luckily Sam and Jake had been watching over her and ripped apart Laurent but thanks to her gift Ickie Vickie had escaped. Jake had phased right in front of her, screaming at her for being so stupid about her safety.

They explained about the pack and she told them about James. They protected her over the next few months, though Paul hated every minute of it, until finally they were able to get Vickie and the newborn Riley she had created shortly after she graduated high school.

Unfortunately due to Victoria being around the pack grew from Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake to add Leah, Seth, Quil and the twins Collin and Brady.

They had enjoyed a summer free of vampires and had been able to be teenagers. Leah had stayed close the entire summer and always tried to visit her at least once a week or more while she had been away. Luckily she was only a eight hour run away.

She now sat on her log and watched as the pack and their imprints sat down.

Sam helped Emily since she was seven months pregnant and getting up or down was a hassle.

Paul sat next to Rachel. Rachel had returned home for a quick visit three months ago and been surprised on finding out her brother turned into a wolf and ended up being imprinted on by the pack playboy.

Jared and Kim sat down next to them.

Embry pulled Angela into his lap. Bella was happy that he had imprinted on her friend last summer. They were in the process of moving in with each other.

Jake sat down next to his imprint Vanessa. Vanessa was a sweet girl that was still getting use to the pack even after eight months.

Quil sat down with his imprint Claire. Claire was currently the youngest imprint at fifteen. Quil and Claire were just friends because neither of them saw the other that way.

Seth and the twins sat down while Leah stayed standing.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can start. We are celebrating Bella and Angela's return for the summer even though we know they would rather be here than anywhere else.." everyone started laughing and clapping. "I decided that we are going to do karaoke. No one has to think aobut what song they are going to sing because there is already a list and an order. I am going to start." she turned to the machine and smiled as she started her song.

"Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson"

As she finished her song she looked at the list and called up the next person.

Sam took the microphone and handed it to Emily.

Emily got up with Sam's help.

"Barbie Girl by Aqua"

Everyone clapped and laughed as she tried to dance around to the song. She handed off the microphone and it that went like that for a while.

Seth finished his song and gave the mic over to Sam.

Sam got up and stated singing his song.

"Witchy woman by Eagles"

Emily and all the girls had smiles on their faces as he sang. He has an amazing voice when he sings.

He called Kim up and she laughed when she saw her song.

"Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood"

Everyone laughed and even Jared shook his head. One for the song and another for the fact the Kim could not sing for the life of her.

Laughing she handed the mic over to Rachel. She smiled and thought that the song was fitting.

"Cold Hearted Snake by Paula Abdul"

She grinned as she handed the mic over to Paul.

He just laughed when he saw his song and started it with a smirk.

"Two Girls by Paranoid Social Club"

Each wolf just smiled while the girls frowned a little as he sang. As he finished he called up Leah,Bella, Angela and Vanessa.

They grinned at each other as Leah started their song.

"Lady Marmalade with Mya,Pink, Christina Aguilera and Lil' Kim"

Each sang their part just right and even danced a little sexy with each other. Most of the boys had to readjust themselves as the song came to an end. Bella stayed where she was but handed a second mic to Jared.

She gave him a small smile before starting their song.

"Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley with Alison Krauss"

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

Everyone had stopped breathing at the amount of the emotion in Jared's voice. Kim was in tears as she watched.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The girls all started to cry. Their voices mixed so well and the emotion was unreal. Everyone could see tears in Bella's eyes as she sang.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

Leah covered her mouth so none of the pack could hear her soft sobs.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Bella and Jared each wiped tears out of there eyes as the song came to a close.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and called Claire up for her turn.

Claire wiped the tears out of her eyes and laughed at her song. With a smile she turned and started to sing.

"I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry"

She laughed and danced around and shocked everyone by kissing Leah quickly on the lips at the end of the song. Everyone just grinned or laughed while Leah just sat there in complete surprise.

Claire sat down next to Bella and hugged her before whispering something in her ear that none of the wolves were able to catch.

Claire handed the mic to Quil.

He went over to check his song and smiled before starting it.

"Lips of a Angel by Hinder"

Each wolf frowned but all the girls smiled as he sang. He winked at each one.

He handed the mic over to Vanessa.

She jumped for joy as she started her song.

"Teenage Dream by Katy Perry"

All the wolves joked that Jake was going to get lucky as Vanessa sang right to him. Every so often sending him a wink or a grin.

She handed the mic over to Leah.

Leah laughed as she started to sing her song.

"Follow Me by Uncle Kracker"

Every smirked when she grabbed Claire's hand and had the girl dance with her. Claire blushed the entire time. When the song ended Claire quickly rushed back to her seat. Leah had Embry and Angela come up to sing.

They held each other's hand and started to sing.

"It's Your Love by Tim Mcgraw & Faith Hill"

They never once stopped staring at each other until the song was over. Angela blushed as everyone clapped. She put her mic down and quickly went to sit down. Embry bowed before handing the mic over to Quil.

Quil was confuse that he was up to sing so soon but laughed and smirked as he saw his song.

"Closer by Nine Inch Nails"

The pack were not surprised to smell how excited everyone was getting. That song was something nearly all the pack had sex or got off to one or more times.

Quil smirked with the knowledge that everyone was getting hot and bothered.

"Okay, we are going to take a small break. When I mean small I mean ten minutes. Everyone grab a drink or go pee but be back in ten minutes." Leah yelled. Everyone took off laughing but knew that they only had ten minutes.

Bella walked away from the bonfire and down to the beach. She watched the waves. She knew that when everyone came back it was her time to sing. She knew that once she sang her two songs everything was going to be out in the open and she was scared but it needed to be done. She was afraid that she would lose everyone.

She took a deep breath and headed back to the bonfire. Everyone was already there.

"Okay it is time for our Bells to sing." Seth said handing her the mic. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and she knew that no matter what she would still have her little brother. Leah caught her eye and gave her a smile letting her know that she would be there too.

"Okay I have two songs. I know that they aren't on the list but there is a reason for that. Just let me do both of them and then I will answer any and all questions." she took a deep breath and started her first song.

"Stay by Sugerland"

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying

 _I'm sorry I have to go. I want to stay but I need to be near her. She's my imprint. He pulls his shorts on and she gets on her knees behind him and rubs his back._

And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying  
What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?

 _I know she's your imprint. She gives him a quick kiss between his shoulder blades._

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah

 _I need just a little more time.I think I might be able to end it. He turns to face her._

You keep telling me, baby there will come a time  
When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share

 _Does the pack even know or are you keeping it from them?_

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?

 _I think some of them suspect something but not this. I know Leah know she told me. He leans in and kisses her. She pulls him back into bed._

I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

 _She watches him leave her again and wraps her arms around her knees as the tears start to flow. She lifted her phone and sent a text to Leah knowing she would be there soon._

Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh

Bella ends the song and refuses to look at anyone. She can feel all of their eyes on her as she turns to the machine and starts the next song.

"Papa Don't Preach by Madonna"

Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby

 _Dad, I will be home next week for the entire summer._

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess  
And I don't mean maybe, please

 _She looked at the test in her hand and cried when she read that it was positive. She picked up her phone and sent him a text that they needed to talk._

Papa don't preach I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, hm  
I'm gonna keep my baby, hm

 _He never responded._

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
Papa don't preach (Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby)  
Papa don't preach (Ooh)  
Papa don't preach (Don't you stop loving me daddy)  
Papa don't preach (I know I'm keeping my baby)

The entire time she sang she kept her hand on her stomach. She looked at the pack and the knowledge started to sink in. She was pregnant and it was by someone that was involved with someone else.

"Bells, are you..?" Jake spoke first.

"I am two and a half months pregnant." she stated calmly.

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Who is the ass that got knocked you up?" Claire nearly snarled.

"I tried to tell you before I came home but you didn't respond to my text." she said looking at the ground.

"Wait, are you saying that a wolf got you pregnant?" Kim asked as she jumped to her feet.

"Stay...oh god you were with one of the imprinted wolves." Rachel said getting up to stand near Leah and started staring at Jake, Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil.

Emily, Kim, Vanessa and Claire all joined Rachel.

"Yes." Bella whispered. Seth and the twin got up and the three of them wrapped their arms around her. She broke down in tears. She knew none of the imprints would touch her but having her brothers hugs her helped. Leah, Angela and Claire surprised her by pushing the boys away and pulling her into their arms. She cried harder clutching at them.

"How can you hug her? She could have slept with Embry or Quil." Kim sneered.

"I know it wasn't Embry." Angela said. Bella looked at her and nodded. Embry came over and placed a hand on Bells shoulder and wrapped his other hand around Angela.

"The two of you should go. I will be okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bella whispered.

They each hugged her one last time and left.

"Which one of you were cheating on us with her?" Rachel demanded.

Jake, Paul, Jared and Sam all looked at each other but not one of them stepped forward to deny or admit. Quil stayed seated and tried to stay out of it. He just watched Claire while she wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Fuck, Rachel you have to know I have never touched Bella. She is too much like my little sister. Besides the one time I hit on her she slapped me upside the head and told me I was an idiot for even trying. We laughed about it and never brought it up again." Paul said coming towards Rachel.

"How can I trust you? Look at your history." Rachel poke softly as he stood in front of her.

"Not Paul." Bella said loud enough for them all to hear. She place her head on Leah's shoulder as Claire rubbed her back.

"Happy?" he whispered to Rachel. She nodded as she started to cry. He left her for a moment to kiss Bella on the forehead before leaving with Rachel. Jake and Sam each stepped forward.

"It wasn't me." each of them said.

Emily and Vanessa looked at Bella and she nodded. They each rushed to their wolf and the four of them left. Seth and the twins followed quickly behind them.

"Jared?" Kim whispered.

"I'm sorry." he said falling to his knees.

"How long have you been cheating on me with her?" she snarled.

"Six months." Bella said.

Quil narrowed his eyes at Jared and clenched his fists.

"You have been fucking someone else for six months!" Kim screamed. She refused to look at Bella and just stomped away.

"Bella... I..." Jared stuttered.

"We are done Jared. I can't do this anymore. We will be fine. Go after your imprint. Stay with her." she whispered. Quil grabbed her out of Leah and Claire's arms before she tumbled to the ground when Jared turned and ran after Kim.

* * *

Its been three years since all of the pack were together. After Bella's reveal that an imprinted wolf could sleep with and/or have a child with someone that wasn't their imprint the Elders had a hiss fit that their legends were wrong.

Slowly the pack started to leave the rez only coming back if they were needed. Tonight was the first time that all of the pack was on the rez at the same time. The Elders, Old Quil and Billy watched as the pack slowly showed up.

Sam, Emily and their son Maddox were the first to arrive at the bonfire site. Emily was four months pregnant. They had been the first to leave and very rarely came back to the rez.

Paul and a very pregnant Rachel were the next to arrive. They sat down on a blanket close to the fire. They had refused to leave the rez. They wouldn't leave Billy.

Jared was alone when he arrived. Kim had ended their relationship and they only spoke to appease the imprint. He had moved to Seattle and only came to the rez when necessary.

Kim came next with her husband Mike Newton. He knew nothing about the pack. Kim had moved off the rez and into Forks. Meeting Mike shortly after he had broken up with Jessica had helped. She would only speak to Emily out of all the imprints.

Embry and Angela came next with their seven month old son, Brandon. They had moved to Forks and came to the rez often.

The twins showed up next with their girlfriends. They stayed on the rez.

Seth was right behind them with his imprint, Eric. He had stayed on the rez only leaving to go to school where he met Eric.

Jake, Vanessa and their twin one year old girls, Bree and Bailey sat down on a blanket. They stayed on the rez for year until they left for school. Currently they lived in Port A.

Leah and Claire came down surprising most of the pack when they started to cuddle. Leah stayed on the rez and worked as a nurse with her mom. her mom had not been shocked that both of her kids turned out to be gay.

A small girl came flying down towards the bonfire. If Seth hadn't been watching for her she would have gone right into the fire.

"Charlotte Rose Altera!" Bella yelled as she came into view. Quil was a little bit behind her holding a small bundle. Leah smirked looking at the stunned faces on a few of the pack.

Bella had moved onto the rez when Charlie and Sue started to date and she was getting closer to her due date. She wanted her baby to be born on La Push. Leah and Seth had stayed by her but it had been Quil that shocked everyone. He wasn't interested in Claire as anything other than a brother and knew that Claire was interested in girls. He had stayed with Bella and spent more time with her that anyone else. He even went with her when she went to take leave from school and transferred most of her classes to online. When Charlotte was born, Quil had been there and was the first person that Bella let hold her. He asked her to marry him while she was still in the hospital and filling out the forms for Charlotte's birth certificate. He wanted his name to be put down as her father.

Jared wanted to be upset that his little girl didn't have his name but he never returned to help Bella at all even though Quil had let him know when Bella was giving birth.

"Hey Quil, who you have there?" Sam asked pointing on the bundle in his hands.

He sat down next to Bella as she took Charlotte out of Seth's hands. She leaned against him and smiled.

"This is Quil Altera the sixth." he said revealing his son to everyone.

"I thought you were having a girl." Brady said.

"Nope. Bells here surprised me with a boy three days ago." he said kissing the top of her head.

"You are out after only three days." Emily said to Bella.

'It's okay since my nurse is here to make sure I take it easy." she said motioning to Leah.

Quil wrapped his free arm around his girls and everyone got comfortable as Billy started to tell the legends. It might be the only time all of them would be there at the same time for a long time.

 ** _Leah looked around at her pack and smiled. They might not be around that often and there might be tension but they are a family. She looked at her sister and smiled as she held her girlfriend tighter. The two of them were happy. She thanked all the stars the day she imprinted on Bella Swan. She was her sister of the heart._**


End file.
